This invention relates generally to dishwashers, and, more particularly, to methods and systems determining dishwasher model.
Known dishwasher systems include a main pump assembly and a drain pump assembly for circulating and draining wash fluid within a wash chamber located in a cabinet housing. The main pump assembly feeds washing fluid to various spray arm assemblies for generating washing sprays or jets on dishwasher items loaded into one or more dishwasher racks disposed in the wash chamber.
Many different model dishwashers are commercially available, and each dishwasher model may have different structural features, operational features, and controls from other dishwasher models. For example, the number of spray arms, the types of spray, and wash cycles can vary from model to model. Different control schemes typically are used in each different dishwasher model. For example, a control scheme for two level spray dishwasher model is different from a control scheme for a three level spray dishwasher model.
Although different control schemes are used for different dishwasher models, dishwasher manufacturers typically utilize a common control board typically for most if not all dishwasher models. A typical control board includes a microprocessor coupled to a memory. The microprocessor operates under control of a program and variables stored in the memory. The program executed and the variables utilized can vary from model to model. For example, cycle times and wash instructions can vary from model to model. Utilizing a common control board across different dishwasher models facilitates inventory and cost reductions.
In order for the microprocessor to execute the correct programs utilizing the correct variables for a particular dishwasher model, a model selection input is provided to the microprocessor. However, since the control board can be utilized in many different dishwasher models, the particular dishwasher model in which a control board is installed may not be known until a late point in the manufacturing process. Therefore, at the time of loading the programs and variables into the control board memory, it is not known in which particular model dishwasher the control board will be installed.
In one aspect, a dishwasher comprising a controller coupled to a human machine interface comprising an indicator corresponding to a dishwasher model type is described. The dishwasher further comprises a cabinet comprising a tub having a front opening and forming a wash chamber, at least one rack extending into the wash chamber, a water pump for pumping water into the dishwasher, and a door engaged to the cabinet for closing the tub front opening. The controller is configured to control operation of at least the pump based on the model type indicator.
In another aspect, a method for controlling operation of a dishwasher is described. The dishwasher comprises a controller and a human machine interface, and the human machine interface comprises an indicator corresponding to a model type. The method comprises the steps of determining a model type based on the indicator, and controlling operation of the controller in accordance with the determined model type.
In yet another aspect, a kit comprising a human machine interface for a dishwasher is described. The human machine interface comprises an indicator corresponding to a dishwasher model type.